Nex's Return
After searching for the right rift for weeks she finally was able to return to this dimension. But now she has returned, the one and only Nex Hyde. She is her own person now and is a free bird not bound by the chains of Dreamer Jekyll's mind and she is the one who now has the werecat curse. Which she doesn't mind, she is control in that form as well due to some help. Dreamer is taking her back to the society, the Hyde was smart she could create explosives from anything and had a tendency to experiment with fireworks by building her own. Dreamer and Nex Hyde approached the Society with Nex behind her as she opened the doors and the two walked inside. Mz.Hyde:: Nex?! Is that you?! *Mz. Hyde runs over to the two girls.* Woah! You've been separated! Congratulations! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "the one and' only" nex said bowing. "thanks" Dreamer smiled at this. Mz.Hyde: How did you guys do it? I only know one man on this Earth who can separate Jekyll from Hyde, and he lives in Africa! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "literally' magic" Nex said smiling. Dreamer nodded. "in that dimension we were in a old wizard helped us" Mz.Hyde:'''So you guys got separated by magic too? Cool! '''Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Wait' too?" Dreamer said blinking. "SO you use to inside a Jekyll before being separated. Who was your Jekyll?" Nex asked. Mz.Hyde:'''Weren't you here for the roll call a while back? '''Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' No i wasn't.' Mz.Hyde: Oh, well, yes. Yes I was. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' I see.' Mz.Hyde: '''Yep. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ '''mysterious gamer (aka velius):' Dreamer!' You're back! And sorry, but who are you? And if i know you, i don't remember xD *velius appears from nowhere, saying hi to both two* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Nex Hyde"' Dreamer said gesturing to her. "She used to be my Hyde" Nex smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me" She said. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Catt Hatter: *Catt caught sight of them as the two entered the hall, and promptly hid from Nex behind a display case. The scary one is back! She lamented silently.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Dreamer lead nex' down the hall and the two saw Catt. "Catt?" Dreamer said. Nex turned to see the girl behind the case. "oh look its catt" Catt Hatter: Uh, h-hi Nex, Dreamer. *Catt said in a shaky voice, giving a timid smile and wave.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "cart' everything will be fine" dreamer said "is she scared of me? How?" Nex asked Catt Hatter: You're intimidating Nex, I can't exactly help that. *She quipped in response.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I am?"' Nex said blinking. "She is?" Dreamer asked sounding confused and shocked. Catt Hatter: Well she was when she, er, you first got here. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex shrugged.' "oh well" Dreamer nodded. "Anyway everything is fine now Catt. No need to worry" Catt Hatter: Okay... *she said, coming away from the display case.* Welcome back Nex. It's good to see you again, apparently. *(Yeah, it's cool.) The Narrator reassured her via thought.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Thanks! I'm' glad to be back. I actually missed it here" Nex said rubbing the back of her head with a smile. Dreamer smiled. Catt Hatter: Uhm... Y'know, I don't think I ever found out what your favourite tea was Nex. How about a cup to celebrate your return? *Catt offered with a smile of her own. She was more relaxed about Nex now, maybe they could even be friends?* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Got any Earl' grey?" Nex asked. Dreamer smiled. "Do you have any chamomile?" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ms Elaina Hyde: '*elaina was sitting on the floor for no particular reason. She looked up and smiled* hello! . . . *she sees the stranger and frowns* another person I've never met? *stands and holds her hand out, knowing now what that meant* hello! I'm Elaina Hyde, the best dang Hyde ever! What's your name? *she grinned cheerily at the stranger, hoping they wouldn't be mean like the certain ''someone who gave her the scar on her neck* '''Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "oh? Why are you so cheerful? I'm Nex Hyde" Nex said smiling smugly. Dreamer sighed looking annoyed. Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm meeting someone new! *elaina giggles, ignoring the smug smile on Nex's face* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "tck" nex said shaking her head. Dreamer sighed shaking her head. Ms Elaina Hyde: *elaina looked up at the pair, frowning, and obviously confused* why are you shaking your head...? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "this is a pyromaniac Hyde" dreamer said. Nex smiled. Ms Elaina Hyde: Pyromaniac? What's that? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I'm obsessed with fire and explosives" Nex said smiling. Ms Elaina Hyde: I... Don't like either. I don't know why... *-.-'* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex smiled at her. Ms Elaina Hyde: What? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "you seem to have such a child like innocence" nex said. Ms Elaina Hyde: Hm, some might say. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "come on Nex lets take you to our room" Dreamer said nervously. Nex groaned. "yes mom" Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex rolled her eyes as she was dragged off. Ms Elaina Hyde: Well, seeya, Nex! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex waved farewell as her and dreamer slipped in to there room. Ms Elaina Hyde: *elaina went to her own room* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer shut the door as Nex sat on the bed. Obtained From * Guess who's back, back again * Return of Nex Hyde Category:Main Plot Category:Nex's Return